popular_paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Medieval Misadventures ran from Tuesday 4 June to Saturday 12 October 2019. Episodes # The Perfect Girlfriend (Tuesday 4 June) # Edward? Who´s Edward? (Thursday 13 June) # Bothersome Boat (Saturday 15 June) # Tiffany Talks (Tuesday 18 June) # Best Friends (Saturday 13 July) # Splatter and Dodge: The Sidekicks For Thomas (Saturday 20 July) # The Shadow Guardian (Four parts:Friday 26 July-Tuesday 6 August;Full version Saturday 21 September) # Gold and Silver (Tuesday 20 August) # A Change of Heart (Tuesday 27 August) # Freedom's New Crew (Thursday 5 September) # Return to Train Heaven (Three parts;Saturday 7-Thursday 19 September;Full version Thursday 26 September) # The Super Station Showdown (Movie;Five parts;Saturday 12 October) Trivia The new members of Boulder´s Army includes Melvin, Scamley, Seth, Green Eyes, "Horrid" Hooky, Bossy, Zoey, Jesse, Komodo, The Truck Ninjas, The Silly Trucks, Timothy The Ghost Engine, The Negatives, Zero, Sinbad, Angus, Pluto, Scruffey, Fred Pelhay, Rickety, The Spiteful Brakevan, U.L.P. Box Car, The "Bubblesome" Trucks, five unnamed grey trucks, an unnamed green chocolate truck, an unnamed blue gumball truck, an unnamed orange salt truck, an unnamed ballast truck, an unnamed giggling truck, an unnamed red slate truck, an unnamed green recycling truck and an unnamed grey ballast truck. All the good trucks who left will return in S3. Chris and Tiny in Edward? Who´s Edward?, Rico and Riot in Best Friends and Archie, Danny, Danielle and Carl in Return to Train Heaven. The new characters are Melvin in Bothersome Boat, Lloyd, Nancy, Wilson and Tracy in Best Friends, Zella, John, Oliver (truck), Calvin, Hobbes, Leland, Diesel 10's father, Huey, Holly (mentioned), Marcus (Not named), Miranda (Not named) and Zero in The Shadow Guardian, Sinbad in A Change of Heart, Nathan (Real truck), Ralph (Real truck), Shock, Hefty, Greed, Anger, Wrath, Ryan (tanker), Inchworm, Angus, Black Widow, an unnamed female forklift flatbed, an unnamed female green log flatbed and an unnamed male blue ballast truck in Freedom's New Crew and Lucas the Spider Truck, Kevin the Komodo Dragon Truck, an unnamed male blue scorpion cargo car and Crimson and Fiona in Return to Train Heaven and Cody, Emma, Chance, Noah, RJ, Darren, Beresford, Zachary, Mason, Rustbucket, Metalhead, Parker, Dustin, Justin, Jason, Jordan, Driller, Flash (Not named), an unnamed blue and yellow diesel, an unnamed silver, red and yellow diesel, Pranky, Ellie, Arianna, Moonlight (Not named), Buddy (Not named), Otto (Not named), Becky (Not named), an unnamed blue tender engine and an unnamed white tank engine in The Super Station Showdown. Silver receives updated faces in Edward? Who's Edward?, as well as him and Randall receiving updated detaling in Tiffany Talks. The box and candy cars all receive names: Chump and Thump in Tiffany Talks and Gummy Dummy and Drool Fool in Edward? Who's Edward?. Silver, Tipper, Topple and Tumble have reformed as of A Change of Heart. Scaredy and Slimy grow brown and black hair respectively in Return to Train Heaven, as well as the former getting a cgi oil logo. Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Series Category:Seasons